The present invention relates to financial document processing systems, and is particularly directed to a financial document processing system, such as an image-based check processing system, and a method of operating a financial document processing system.
A typical image-based check processing system includes a check processing transport which has a document transport path and a number of different hardware devices lying along the document transport path for performing specific document processing operations on documents moving downstream along the document transport path. The check processing system also includes a transport processor which executes a transport application program which is stored in memory to control operation of the devices lying along the document transport path and thereby to control operation of the check processing transport.
A disadvantage associated with known check processing systems is that the transport application program associated with each check processing system is customized for that particular check processing system. More specifically, the transport application program is customized in accordance with requirements of the check processing transport and specifics of the devices used in the check processing transport of the particular check processing system. Since transport application programs in known check processing systems are customized, any change in requirements of the associated check processing transport or any change in one of the devices used in the check processing transport most often requires changes to the associated transport application program.
Costs associated with making changes to transport application programs are usually high because of the amount of time and labor needed to incorporate such changes. It would be desirable to provide a framework or environment in which changes to transport application programs are not required when either requirements of the check processing transport have been changed or a device associated with the check processing transport has been changed, added, or removed. It would be desirable to provide also a framework and environment in which changes to transport application programs are not required when the associated check processing transport is replaced with a different type of check processing transport.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method of operating a financial document processing system including (i) an executable transport application program and (ii) a document processing transport having a document transport path along which documents can be transported and at least one device disposed along the document transport path for processing a document moving along the document transport path in accordance with execution of the transport application program, comprises the steps of (a) storing a transport configuration set of parameters which is representative of at least a first device type and a second device type which is different from the first device type, and (b) executing the transport application program to control operation of the document processing transport independent of whether the at least one device disposed along the document transport path is of the first device type or the second device type. Preferably, the transport configuration set of parameters is also representative of at least a first transport type and a second transport type which is different from the first transport type, and the method further comprises the step of (c) executing the transport application program to control operation of the document processing transport independent of whether the document processing transport is of the first transport type or the second transport type.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a financial document processing system comprises a memory for storing (i) an executable transport application program, and (ii) a transport configuration set of parameters which is representative of at least a first transport type and a second transport type which is different from the first transport type. A document processing transport has a document transport path along which documents can be transported and at least one device disposed along the document transport path for processing a document moving along the document transport path. A controller controls operation of the document processing transport in accordance with execution of the transport application program based upon the transport configuration set of parameters. The document processing transport is controllable by the controller independent of whether the document processing transport is of the first transport type or the second transport type. Preferably, the transport configuration set of parameters is also representative of at least a first device type and a second device type which is different from the first device type. The document processing transport is controllable by the controller independent of whether the device disposed along the document transport path is of the first device type or the second device type.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of creating a transport control set of data for use in a financial document processing system including (i) an executable transport application program and (ii) a document processing transport having a document transport path along which documents can be transported and at least one device disposed along the document transport path for processing a document moving along the document transport path in accordance with execution of the transport application program, comprises the steps of (a) displaying an image of a document type to be processed by the document processing system, and (b) storing data to create at least part of the transport configuration set of data when an operator identifies at least one zone on the image displayed in step (a). Preferably, step (b) comprises the step of (b-1) storing data to create at least part of the transport configuration set of data when an operator draws at least one zone on the image displayed in step (a). The method may further comprise the step of (c) storing data to create at least part of the transport configuration set of data when an operator provides inputs corresponding to data format requirements for the document type to be processed, or the step of (c) storing data to create at least part of the transport configuration set of data when an operator provides inputs corresponding to specific device setting for devices which are expected to be used along the document transport path of the document processing transport.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a program storage medium readable by a computer having a memory is provided. The medium tangibly embodies one or more programs of instructions executable by the computer to perform method steps for operating a financial document processing system including (i) an executable transport application program and (ii) a document processing transport having a document transport path along which documents can be transported and at least one device disposed along the document transport path for processing a document moving along the document transport path in accordance with execution of the transport application program. The method comprises the steps of (a) storing a transport configuration set of parameters which is representative of at least a first device type and a second device type which is different from the first device type, and (b) executing the transport application program to control operation of the document processing transport independent of whether the at least one device disposed along the document transport path is of the first device type or the second device type.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a program storage medium readable by a computer having a memory is provided. The medium tangibly embodies one or more programs of instructions executable by the computer to perform method steps for operating a financial document processing system including (i) an executable transport application program and (ii) a document processing transport having a document transport path along which documents can be transported and the at least one device disposed along the document transport path for processing a document moving along the document transport path in accordance with execution of the transport application program. The method comprises the steps of (a) storing a transport configuration set of parameters which is representative of at least a first transport type and a second transport type which is different from the first transport type, and (b) executing the transport application program to control operation of the document processing transport independent of whether the document processing transport is of the first transport type or the second transport type.